


The Holy Pie

by BambooRooster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A literal joke, Other, Sam likes to play a joke on Dean from time to time, This joke was mean, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: It had been a long day for the hunter and darn! Was he hungry! Dean opened the mini fridge to the their Motel room, hoping that they were decent enough to leave food. Nothing, not even a bottle of water. He let out a grunt of frustration, turning around and calling to his brother. "Sammy! Hurry up with your shower and go-" His sentence was cut short as he noticed something holy sitting on the table, jaw dropping at the sight. Pie. The beautiful, crisp, untouched pie sat, waiting for Dean. He couldn't help himself. "Son of a.."





	

     It had been a long day for the hunter and darn! Was he hungry! Dean opened the mini fridge to their Motel room, hoping that they were decent enough to leave food. Nothing, not even a bottle of water. He let out a grunt of frustration, turning around and calling to his brother. "Sammy! Hurry up with your shower and go-" His sentence was cut short as he noticed something holy sitting on the table, jaw dropping at the sight.  ** _Pie._** The beautiful, crisp, untouched pie sat, waiting for Dean. He couldn't help himself. "Son of a.." 

     (15 minutes later)

     Sam walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey Dean, have you seen-" He paused, looking down at his brother who was practically covered in crumbs. Nothing was left from the pie, all except for the pan. "heya Sammy."

     His expression went from confused to horrified,  "Oh my god, you ate Cas!" "..What?" Dean scoffed, "Was this your pie or something?" 

     The hunter began pacing, holding his head in horror. "Oh my god- Dean, listen. I know you're going to think this is a joke, but it isn't. Im not joking." He stopped, staring down at his brother. "I turned Castiel into a pie." 

     "And you just left him on the table?!" Dean gasped, looking down at the pan. My god.. the crumbs no longer looked like leftovers, they looked like murder. _Murder._ How would they bring him back now? Sam covered his mouth, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "I figured he would just turn back or something.. Dean, you ate our only friend." His plan was a success as Dean began to panic, "..Shit, i didn't know!" 

     Sam stood, patting his brother's shoulder. "I just- i hope hes happier. Life was stressful for him, maybe its better this way." He gave the other a sympathetic look before walking away, trying not to burst out in laughter. My god, Dean was going to kill him when he found out this was all a joke. By the way, that was his pie. Moral of the story? Don't take what isn't yours. 


End file.
